Tribulations of a SelfAbsorbed 4th Year
by It's Just Not Flowing
Summary: My perfect man is still at this school for another half year. This calls for drastic measures: Operation Maturity and Hotnessity is a go. Jessie Torbourn was tired of waiting... she is willing to do anything to get Harry Potter for herself... Only one per


_A/N: The main character, aside from Harry and Hermione in this story used to be Natalie MacDonald. However, I was informed that this is actually a real person who died from cancer I believe, and a few people requested I change it. So I named the character differently… It's still the exact same story however._

Summary: "_My perfect man is still at this school for another half year. This calls for drastic measures: Operation Maturity and Hotnessity is a go." __Jessie Torbourn__ was tired of waiting... she is willing to do anything to get Harry Potter for herself... Only one person stands in her way... Hermione Granger... An outsider's reluctant view on a Harry/Hermione relationship._

_The Tribulations Of A Self-Absorbed 4th Year_

**December 18**

Winter holiday is here, finally. Unfortunately, my mum, dad, and one of my older brothers are going to the city of _amour, _"Paree." I asked them if I could go, to which they replied I would find it boring. I told them I should be the judge of that, and that I could use a little romance in my pathetic life, to which they told me not to have a smart mouth. Typical. Of course my so-called-life is already ruined, so why should it bother me that my parentals, who are supposed to make my life happy and fulfilling, are slacking on their job. While on the subject of my non-existent love life, let me say I've found the perfect man for me, handsome, famous, sweet, caring, funny, powerful, and rich (not that this matters to me of course, just another thing to add on). It is just my luck that he does not know I exist. Being a 4th year is horrendous. My undying love for him has prevented me from seeing other guys, since I would probably blurt out his name while snogging someone else. Speaking of snogging, I think I have snogging withdrawal. It took years of research to find the perfect snog technique, and now my efforts are ruined, as I will never use my skills again. I have not given up however. My perfect man is still at this school for another half year. This calls for drastic measures: _Operation Maturity and Hotnessity_ is a go. After some time, and painstaking observations, I have determined that these are two key parts to becoming Harry's (a.k.a. The Gryffindor God) girlfriend. My research is based off of previous girlfriends of his. Let me examine the girls that were very wrong for him, but had some good qualities:

Subject #1: Cho Chang.

Year Harry was in: 5th

First date: Valentines' Day, 1996.

Harry's Words on date: "A complete fiasco."

Last date: Valentines' Day, 1996. (Note this is the same as the first date. Haha.)

Good Qualities: Full of hotnessity and maturity (as she is a year older than Harry).

Bad Qualities: So many to list, but will only list the basics. Jealousy, (of Hermione), in a different house (Ravenclaw), controlling. Of course, there are many more.

Reason for Breakup: Aside from the fact that Harry really didn't like her, a stupid argument about Hermione's anti- treachery jinx being unethical... yada yada yada... Harry defended Hermione... left Cho and Harry in bad terms forever. (Again I say hahahaha.)

Subject #2: Padma Patil

Year Harry was in: 6th (Year he became even more handsome, and went crazy with girls)

First Date: September 24, 1996

Harry's words on date: "It was fun. I could actually have an intelligent conversation with her."

Last Date: November 3, 1996

Good Qualities: Full of hotness and maturity as well. Very smart, but who cares about that?

Bad Qualities: In different house (Ravenclaw), Jealousy (of Hermione), and wanted Harry to spend all his time with her.

Reason for Breakup: She told Harry if he didn't spend more time with her she would breakup with him. He saved her the trouble and broke up with her right then and there. Also has too weird of a name, (not actual reason but it's true!)

Subject #3: Lisa Turpin

Year Harry was in: 6th

First Date: December 20, 1996

Harry's words on date: "She's nice... but it was a little awkward, I couldn't really talk to her."

Last Date: January 25, 1997

Good Qualities: Very mature, maybe a little too much so though.

Bad Qualities: No hotness, very big forehead; I mean HUGE, she is like a walking forehead who wears a balaclava when it is cold, an anorak when it rains, and dungarees year round... ug... that's quite enough right there.

Reason for breakup: Harry said he couldn't talk to her

Subject #4: Susan Bones

Year Harry was in: 6th

First Date: Valentines' Day, 1997

Harry's Words: "She's sees me as Harry." (Whatever that means. Maybe his past girlfriends saw him as Joe. Of course, take note this quote was overheard when he was talking to Hermione, and no one understands them talking amongst themselves. It has been said they have their own language.)

Last Date: June 13, 1997

Good Qualities: Very good dueler, full of maturity, a bit hotnessity and a loyal friend to Harry (even after breakup).

Bad Qualities: Bit of a butterfingers, and has a very large conk (it practically takes up her whole face).

Reason for breakup: This one remains a mystery to me. She told Harry that he needed to 'sort out where his heart really was.' She is obviously a nutter.

Subject #5: Lavender Brown

Year Harry was in: 7th

First Date: December 12, 1997

Harry's Words: "She's very... Talkative."

Last Date: December 17, 1997

Good Qualities: Much maturity, and hotness... that's it.

Bad Qualities: She is a tart. She also squeals, giggles, and gossips too much.

Reasons for breakup: She is too... Lavender... for Harry. They are complete opposites, and never got along before their pathetic relationship.

As you can see, all of the above interests of Harry (with the exception of Lisa Turpin, who is too ugly for words) are full of maturity and hotnessity. Some of them seem to have some wisdom as well, but that doesn't go with the whole -ity ending, so I decided it really wasn't that important. It is now very late; I must get my beauty sleep, as I will start _Operation Maturity and Hotnessity _tomorrow.

**December 20**

My life is over.

_Operation Maturity and Hotnessity _did not go as planned.

It failed completely.

I will never show my face in public again.

The beginning of my horror story may be a good place to start.

_Yesterday_

I got up extra early so I could prepare my plan. A while ago, I got this fab red dress; it consists of minimum amounts of fabric, and is tighter than anything I own; in other words, it is perfect for maturity and hotnessity. Of course, if my mum knew I had a dress such as this she would viciously kill me, so I had to be careful in wearing it (therefore, let everyone see it except Brandon, my younger snitch of a brother.) My plan was to go down to the Great Hall early (Brandon would still be sleeping), and if Harry wasn't there, I'd go back to the common room and wait for him.

It didn't take me long to get ready, only an hour or two, and then I headed downstairs. Only Hermione was there, nose suck in a book as usual. It's beyond me how that girl can study so much and put so little into her appearance, and yet the blokes still come running. Granted, she has a sort of natural beauty, but still... Anyways, I walked passed her; she would be the first observer to my new and improved maturity and hotnessity, swaying my hips a bit in case someone (Harry) came down the staircase.

She didn't look up. Granted, she didn't know who the hell I was, but she could show a bit of courtesy. All hope was not lost as at that moment, Neville Longbottom (a bit of a blubbering fool, but nice to younger kids, like me) came through the portrait.

"Oh, hello Neville."

He looked at me and all her could do was move his jaw up and down, but with no sound coming out. His eyes were glued to my breasts, but who could blame the poor guy? After all, I _am_ a woman of maturity and hotnessity.

"How are you today?"

He still didn't speak. He did manage to point at my breasts, while making a squeaking sound. You would think that a 17 year old wouldn't be so effected by a 15 year old in a tight dress, but what can I say? I am too full maturity and hotnessity for words.

"Right Neville, cheerio."

He continued to stare, memorized by me.

I left the common room then, satisfied with Neville's response. On the way to the Great Hall, I made sure to sway my hips as much as I could, which almost resulted in tripping over my high heels a few times, but I was still ogled at more than I had ever been ogled at in my life. I swear male or female, people were tripping over themselves, arse over elbow. I almost felt bad for all the blokes that would come to ask me on a date, and I would have to turn them all down. I am a boy magnet. But my heart is forever reserved for Harry.

Anyway, I decided to pop in the loo for a quick check up on my makeup. So, I looked in the mirror, and I screamed. Perhaps my dress had been a bit tight. One of my breasts had decided to get some fresh air, you know; flop around in the wind -- outside of my dress. It was no wonder everyone's reaction. I could have died in shame, but being the woman of maturity and hotnessity I am (and the fact I had yet to see Harry), I decided to put my breast back in its rightful place, and carry on with _Operation Maturity and Hotnessity_.

I left the loo, my head held high, and headed for the common room. Thankfully, when I reached it, Neville had gone somewhere else; I didn't think I could face him, even with my breasts in their proper place. When I reached the Fat Lady, I politely asked her if there was anyone in the common room. With a highly unnecessary scowl, she informed me that no, there was not anyone there. With a frown I enter, and grab a book from the pile Hermione had left, hoping that when Harry did come in, he would notice my...er...wisdomousity... along with my maturity and hotnessity of course.

Settling into the coziest chair in the common room, I attempted (really!) to read the book. Ug... History of Magic... Did I really care about the curses on the Egyptian tombs, or the rebellions of the goblins in the 1600's? No, of course not.

I was about to set it down, when the portrait hole swung open, and I immediately recognized the two laughs. Harry Potter had finally returned, along with Hermione Granger, but every silver cloud has a dark lining.

"And then..." Harry was saying, "I pushed him right into the cauldron, and ran away as fast as my legs could bloody carry me!"

"Harry!" Hermione scowled, but anyone could tell she didn't mean it.

He grinned, and I almost melted on the spot even though it wasn't directed at me. "You know he deserved it! After what he said to you!"

She gave a small smile, and a kiss on the check. I swear, I almost whipped out my wand and cursed her right then and there. However, being the woman of maturity and hotnessity I am, I restrained myself. Also, 1) she would curse me back 5 billion times as hard (I've heard she knows every spell ever invented), and 2) Harry would hate me. Poor Harry is lulled into a false friendship with her: really, she wants to snog him senseless. Best friend my arse. I'm no fool. I've read Rita Skeeter, and I can see what's really going on. Someone that smart shouldn't be around someone as perfect as Harry. She's bound to go and do something stupid like pretend to be his friend, and then try to seduce him. Like that ever worked for anyone!

"So, are we doing the usual this weekend?" Hermione asked.

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull.

He gave a sort of sexy smirk (wasted on her I might add). "What, you mean you actually don't have a date with one of your many suitors?"

She gave a rather unattractive snort. "Excuse me? You shouldn't be the one talking."

"You mean my fan club? They're a bunch of little girls drooling over me because I'm famous."

_Note to self: _hand over the title of Founder of the Harry Potter Fan Club to someone else.

"And your looks," she added without so much as a blush.

Has she no shame?

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Granger."

She winked. Winked! What happened to the bookworm? She must be putting her plan to seduce him into motion.

"So I'll meet you down here at 10:00?"

"Sure, I'll tell Ron."

I sighed internally in relief. She wouldn't dare do anything in front of Ron, the third of the trio.

She raised her eyebrows, and he slapped his forehead.

"Right, I forgot."

"Sometimes I think you and Ron share a brain, and when he's gone your brain goes with him."

My relief faded. It was Ron's duty to stay behind and keep Hermione from trying anything!

He chuckled (sexy!). "But I share a mind with you. Are my mind and my brain the same thing?"

"Not quite," she replied in a soft voice.

They stared at each other until I couldn't take it anymore and coughed softly. I had to look down at my book, and pretend to be reading, lest they think I was eavesdropping.

"Sorry Jessie. We didn't mean to disturb your reading." I looked up. Merlin, it was hard to hate someone who was so nice to you.

I flashed a false smile. "It's alright." I said, putting down my (actually Hermione's) book, so Harry could get a good view of my dress.

"I'll get my books," Harry said to Hermione without a glance at me. Minor setback, he would be back.

"Okay. I've already got mine down here."

He disappeared up the stairs, and I was left with the one person I really didn't want to be with. She was my sworn enemy, but she sure didn't act like it. However, I had to remember that she had much practice with Harry. She was bloody good at being nice when she had ulterior motives (why she had an ulterior motive for me I had yet to figure out).

She turned back to me. "So how's school going?"

"Brilliant!" I conveniently forgot to mention that I hated classes, and had 3 different detentions this week (during winter break!) for a stupid reason (putting some swelling solution in that ugly bookworm Beatrice's pumpkin juice, but everyone thought it was funny... except for Professor McGonagall who was too stuck up for words).

"That's good," she replied, beginning to gather up her books. I then remembered I had one of them.

"Here," I said, tossing the book towards her, not an easy task since it was about 10,000 pages. It landed on the couch heavily. I internally cursed. I had been hoping it would hit her in the face. "I sorta borrowed it. Hope you don't mind." I could care less if she minded or not.

She smiled and took out her wand. For a moment I thought she was going to curse me, but instead she said with a smile "That's fine. I'm not one to stop anyone from reading," and charmed the books to float into a neat stack.

"I'm ready," came Harry's voice from the stairs.

"Okay. Hurry up then. I have a 12 inch essay from Professor Snape to finish."

Harry groaned and set the books on the floor next to Hermione. "I forgot."

Hermione sighed.

"No lecture?"

"No, not today. You know Jessie, right Harry?"

"Yeah...Hey Jessie," he said, waving at me.

Hermione Granger was now officially my new best friend.

I stood up quickly, flashed a huge smile (careful to not make my eyes go all squinty), and stuck out my chest. "Hiya Harry!"

His eyes widened, and Hermione looked as though she wanted to laugh but was holding it back. She must have been amused at the effect my amazing maturity and hotnessity had on Harry.

"Er... Jessie..." Hermione started. "Your dress is... Er... you might want to check it..."

Oh no... My life was over... not again... they couldn't have popped out of my dress again. I looked down; they had. I was too embarrassed to say anything. I just ran, far away to my dormitory.

_Present_

Obviously I can never set foot outside this dormitory again. Thankfully all the other girls in my dorm had gone away for winter break. Therefore, I could feel sorry for myself in peace. I looked at my watch, not that it mattered, but it was 9:56 a.m.

Suddenly, the conversation between Hermione and Harry I had "overheard" played out in my mind.

_"So I'll meet you down here at 10:00?" _

I immediately sat up from my bed, determination filling my eyes; not that I could be sure, but it felt like it. I then realized that Hermione Granger was a master of deception. I had been fooled by her trickery, just like Harry. I had thought she was just being nice, exchanging small talk and such, but in reality she had cursed my dress! She knew I had figured out her plans of seduction. The witch! (I thought this in a bad way, like the muggles say.)

I looked down at my watch again; 9:57.

I quickly changed into some nice robes and put on some basic makeup (eyeliner, lip gloss, mascara, blusher, etc.), then hurried to the common room. I refused to let a snob like Hermione Granger steal my man. I stopped at the top of the stairs; she was there, her eyes glued to book (big surprise). A brilliant thought entered my mind. Even I could not believe how ingenious it was.

I would curse Hermione Granger.

It may sound like suicide, but if there was one thing I was good at, it was beauty spells, or messing them up. Whipping out my wand, I took aim, right at her hair. With a few choice words, her hair was like a huge frizz ball on top of her head. She didn't even glance up from her book. I put my wand away while stifling my laughter, and waited.

I did not wait long. Harry was down only a few minutes later.

"New hairstyle, Hermione?"

I had to put my fist in my mouth to keep the giggles from coming out.

"Hmm? What was that Harry?" She put her book down and stood up, stretching a bit.

"I said, new hairstyle, Hermione?"

Her brow creased in confusion, something you didn't see very often.

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Well..." he said, a smile forming on his face. "You might want to look in a mirror."

"Accio hand mirror."

The mirror came flying from behind me, and clunked me in the head, almost knocking me over the rail. Thankfully, neither of them heard the large thump that it created, and the mirror continued on its path to Hermione's outstretched hand. Rubbing the large bump that was quickly forming, I assured myself it would be all worth it. I watched as she looked into the mirror, her eyes widening, my smile growing, and then, she laughed.

Laughed? I cleared my ears, but the sound of her ringing laughter still came, now joined with Harry's sexy baritone.

I could not believe what I was seeing. She was supposed to scream and run away, possibly burst into tears, but laugh?

"I do believe I've been jinxed, Mr. Potter."

"Jealousy, I'm sure."

"Jealousy? Of what?" she asked, still laughing a bit.

Harry looked at her more seriously than I've ever seen anyone look at anyone. "Of you. You're wonderful, you do know that right?"

I think my breathing became heavy then. I attempted to reassure myself that could have been a completely platonic comment, but I wasn't listening to myself.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, little more than a whisper.

"It's true."

"I'm...I'm going to fix my hair."

"Okay, I'll wait for you."

The way he said it... I don't know how Hermione managed to not melt into a puddle of goo. My senses came back to me though, and I realized she was coming up the stairs, and towards me! Panicking, I ran into the nearest room, which happened to be the first year dorm. Thankfully, it was empty. I heard the steps pass my hiding spot, but I didn't dare move. Five minutes later, the same footsteps passed again, and descended down the stairs.

Trying to be as quiet as I could, I moved back to the top of the stairs where I had been before.

"Better?" Hermione asked.

"It still looks great if that's what you're wondering."

Hermione smiled. "Well then, shall we?"

Harry looped his arm through hers. "Yes, we shall."

They then walked out of the portrait hole.

After a minute or so, I followed them. They must have been going to Hogsmeade. I had forgotten the teachers were allowing us to go during winter holiday. Maybe my first plan had failed, but that didn't mean I would give up. I was a women of maturity, hotnessity, and... er... determinousity.

I ran through the castle, and to the front where they loaded the carriages, and got there just in time to see Harry and Hermione get in one. Since it was winter break, there wasn't a line for the carriages as usual, so I got into the next one with a few 4th years I didn't know.

"Hello," one said. He was quite fit-looking actually, but no Harry Potter. "I'm Stewart Ackerley, call me Stew though." He smiled. "And this is Anthony McDougal, Andy for short, and Randy Beauson." They both waved in turn, both very handsome. I had picked an excellent carriage.

"I'm Jessie Torbourn. You all are 4th years?"

"Yeah, that's right. In Ravenclaw." Andy spoke with a bit of an accent.

"You a 4th year?"

"Yes. In Gryffindor."

"Brilliant. Your mates gone for holiday?" Stew spoke again.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind me sharing a carriage with you."

"No problem. Nice to have such beautiful company." This was Stew again.

I smiled, "Well I guess I lucked out too."

I am ashamed at my flirting. Here I am, on a quest to get back (not that I ever had him in the first place, minor setback) the love of my life, and I'm openly flirting with these gorgeous boys I've never met.

The carriage stopped soon, and I promised the boys I'd meet them in The Three Broomsticks in one hour before setting out on my search for Harry and the evil one. It didn't take long to find them, walking along the side of the road, headed towards the Shrieking Shack. There were some odd stories involving the trio about the place, but they were only rumors, like most of their adventures were.

I followed behind them, close enough to hear their conversation, but far enough to not be seen. As they began to walk up the hill, they were silent, one of the few times I've ever seen them not talking at all. To my surprise, they did not stop to view the spooky shack as most do, but instead proceeded without hesitation inside. I followed them, but did not go fully in, I could hear their voices from a bush outside the door, a perfect hiding spot.

There was silence for a while until Harry spoke in a soft voice, cracking with emotion. "Thanks for coming."

Hermione's reply was simple enough. "Don't I always?"

"Yes. That's what I'm thanking you for."

They fell into silence once again.

Again, Harry broke it. His voice was low, filled with a deep emotion I couldn't place. "It was so dark then. I was so lost. I never thought I would find my way out of there."

"Your sun was gone."

What in Merlin's name were they talking about?

"Yes." He paused. "But then I remembered I had my lantern with me."

"You turned it on." It was not a question.

"Yes."

"Did it burn out?"

"No. It stayed lit all throughout the darkness."

"Did it ever become light outside again?"

"It's getting there. It will be light again soon."

"Then you don't need the lantern anymore."

"Not in the way I needed it before."

"It has more than one function?"

"If it wants to."

"It wants to." Hermione's voice cracked, and a small sob came out. I had no idea why; they were talking about a bloody lantern.

I peeked out from the bush, and around the door, risking the chance of me being caught. My curiosity was overwhelming. What I saw was not what I expected, but what I had always feared. They were kissing, softly, tenderly, but not chastely. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist. For a moment I wanted to curse them both, and millions of hexes came to mind, but the feeling soon faded, and I was left with something else, a feeling new to me. Was I happy for them? Perhaps not. Was I angry? Not quite. I wasn't feeling anything, only emptiness.

My feet carried me away from the Shrieking Shack and towards The Three Broomsticks where my mouth told Stew, Andy, and Randy I wasn't feeling too well and promised them next time we had a Hogsmeade weekend, I'd meet them here. My hand waved, and my feet moved once again, taking me to the carriages and climbing in. The carriage moved towards Hogwarts, bumping along at high speeds, driven by nothing. It stopped suddenly, and again, my feet carried me, this time towards my dormitory. On the way, I noticed nothing, only walked in a bit of a daze, my mind elsewhere. When I reached my dorm, I laid down in my bed and stayed there for the rest of the day.

**December 25**

Today is Christmas Day.

I've only left my room to eat these past few days. I hadn't even realized so much time had passed until yesterday morning when the house-elves came in to decorate the dorms. It smelled of pine now, hollies are all over the place, along with various wreaths, and mistletoe hanging from the doorways. I actually remembered to send my owl, Arsenius, to my parents and brother, who are still in Paris, earlier last morning. He won't get there in time, but they'll probably figure I was out having fun with my friends.

I don't know why I'm not. I should be, because some of my friends did stay behind after all, but for some reason I can't. Something was stirred inside of me when I watched Harry and Hermione, and I'm not quite sure what it was. I do know that I feel different, not in a good or bad way, but in a... new way.

_Knock, knock. _Two soft knocks sounded on my door, and I have half a mind to tell them to sod off, but then a soft voice came from behind the wooden door.

"Jessie? Are you in there?"

Of course the Head Girl would know which dorm was mine. For a split second I thought about cleaning up my appearance, but I found I didn't care. I had showered and all, why did I need makeup?

"Hold on Hermione."

Throwing a robe on, I quickly walked toward the door, and slowly opened it. Hermione Granger stood there, in her usual state, a small smile on her face, but she was not alone. Harry Potter stood there as well, a small box in his hand, looking around nervously.

"Hello Jessi. How are you?"

The question was so formal that I knew she had been thinking about what to say when I opened the door.

"Can we come in?"

My eyes involuntarily narrowed. "He's not allowed in the girls' dorm though." I turned to Harry, surprised at my own actions. "How did you get up here?"

"Being Head Boy has its advantages," he said with a wink.

I didn't even blush. "Fine, but if I get in trouble you two better make something up. I already missed my detentions this week, and I don't think I need any more."

"That's what we're here about Jessie," Hermione cut in. "Professor McGonagall sent us... well... rather she sent me, and Harry came along."

I scowled. "Come in then. I don't think she'd like it if I slammed the door in your faces."

Harry chuckled, but a look from Hermione quieted him. She walked through first, and Harry quickly followed. I shut the door behind them, harder than I intended. I honestly didn't know why I was so angry.

They sat down on one of the beds, and I sat on the bed across from them.

"Here Jessie." Harry handed me the box he had been carrying, and for a moment my eyes widened until I realized what it was.

A pity gift.

"I don't want a pity gift."

A smug smile graced Hermione's face, and I wondered why she looked like she had been right about something. She glanced at Harry; the look clearly said 'I told you so'. I was about to tell her to wipe that bloody smile off her face, but she beat me to projecting her thoughts.

"Harry, why don't you go get us some food?"

"Okay. See you both in a bit."

Hermione waited until he had left until speaking again.

"There are a few things you may not know about Harry and I." She paused to see if I would say anything. I didn't, I had no idea where she was going with this.

"Throughout our 6th year, and this year as well, we went through some extensive training to progress further in our magical abilities." She stared at the ceiling; as if she were reliving the time she was speaking of. "While we were working with one of our trainers, they discovered we both had very special gifts, mine being I could sense other peoples feelings, or tell when there were other people around me."

I knew what she was getting at now.

"It was hard to control at first, but eventually I discovered how to use it, and how to keep it from giving me one major headache."

Her eyes moved from the ceiling to me.

"I felt you when Harry and I were at the Shrieking Shack, but I let you stay and watch. Do you know why?"

I shook my head.

"You needed to see, needed to realize, that Harry Potter isn't what everyone imagines him to be. He's just a normal boy who has a few gifts and a great heart." She sighed. "He's no Superman. You're muggle-born correct?"

I nodded.

"Then you know what I'm talking about." She sighed again. "You needed to realize that, just like everyone else does. I didn't know we would end up..." Her face flushed momentarily, but then she moved on. "You're confused now aren't you? I don't need to be able to read your feelings now to see that."

I still didn't say anything.

"It's hard to go from behaving one way your entire life and then realizing that maybe what your beliefs were before aren't the most important things in life." She paused. "I was like that you know. Before I came to Hogwarts, and even until Halloween of my 1st year, I had different views on my life, and what was important in it. See, then I was even more of a bookworm than I am now. I had no friends, my peers hated me; my life revolved around books and increasing my knowledge." Her eyes closed, and a sort of pained expression crossed her face.

"What I didn't realize was that you can have all the knowledge in the world, but never understand anything; you'll never be able to relate to anything." Her eyes opened. "When I met Harry and Ron, I was the same ignorant child I had always been, still stuck up, and my life still revolved around books. I was naive enough to think that everyone at Hogwarts would have the same thirst for knowledge as I did, and I would fit right in. I was wrong, of course. Hogwarts was just like my old school, only with magic. People still made fun of me, and I often found myself crying in the bathroom."

I wondered why she was telling me this.

"It wasn't until Halloween that my life changed forever." Her tone changed for a moment. "Cliché right? But it's true. Earlier that day, Ron had said a rather nasty comment about me. As usual I went to the girls bathroom and cried through the great feast. What I hadn't known was that a troll had been set loose in the school, and it ended up in, of all places, the girls' bathroom I was in." A sarcastic smile formed on her face. "Typical, but that troll helped me become a better person."

I was like a little girl listening to her mum tell a wonderful fairy tale, anticipating what would happen next.

"Harry and Ron came to save me, Harry jumped on the troll's back and stuck his wand in it's nose to distract him, and Ron used a spell he had never gotten right before to knock out the troll with its own club. In that one moment I realized that there are more important things than books and cleverness. Like friendship, bravery, and... love." Here voice trailed off at the end, a small smile growing on her face.

She continued, "You may not see the similarity between your situation and mine, but it's there." She handed me the box Harry had tried to offer me. "Just remember that this change you're feeling now is for the better, and eventually, the confusion will leave, and everything will be alright."

She stood to leave, and headed toward the door. "You have a lot of potential to be a wonderful witch and a true friend. The latter being more important." She winked. "Don't change who you are, but reform yourself to become the person you really want to be."

She was gone, and I was left staring at the small package she had left. Only hesitating for a moment, I began to slowly open it. When I finished, a jewelry box was left in my lap. I lifted the lid with fingers, which I hadn't realized were trembling.

A gold heart lay inside the box. I took it out carefully, almost afraid to touch it, and found a golden chain was attached. It was a necklace, beautifully crafted with flowing lines along the curves. I turned it over, and on the back was a small inscription:

_Always be true to yourself. _

_With friendship, bravery, and love,_

_Harry and Hermione _

_1998_

I opened the locket, and found two empty places to put pictures. As I clipped it around my neck, I spotted a folded up piece of parchment in the box. It was a short note, but it got its point across.

_Dear Jessie,_

_Fill this with those you love. Keep it with you to always have them near you. Remember what's important in life. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

The tears came for a while, but I suppose it was a natural reaction. It took me a few moments for them to stop, but when they did I felt better, and an idea suddenly came to me. Getting up from the bed, I practically ran to my truck and rooted through it until I found what I was looking for.

With a grin I scribbled a quick note on a spare piece of parchment, attached it, and ran out of the room.

As Hermione headed back to her room, she was exhausted. It had been a wonderful night with Harry, and even helping out Jessie, but quite tiring.

"You look downright knackered dear. What on earth have you been up to?" her portrait questioned her.

Hermione smiled wearily, "Plenty of things, Miss Bleson. Books and cleverness."

The painting swung open, almost knocking over an object on the floor.

"Miss Bleson, what's this?"

"Oh I forgot dear. This absolutely adorable child dropped that off. I let her in; mind you I was watching her the whole time. I hope you don't mind."

"No, no... that's perfectly fine," she replied absentmindedly.

Her brow furrowed as she picked up the lantern, and detached the note from it.

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for all your help. I don't exactly know what you and Harry were talking about in the Shrieking Shack , but I hope it becomes light again for Harry, and he keeps his lantern always with him. _

_Love,_

_Jessie_

With a yawn and a smile, Hermione headed off to bed, bringing the lantern with her. She hoped Jessie was fortunate enough to find the friendship and love she had found in Harry.

_The End_

A/N Hope you all enjoyed it... I know... I threw in so much mush at the end... but oh well...


End file.
